Signs Tell the Truth
by SomeDizzyDreamerxxo
Summary: Josie and Vaughn go on a date. When a big sign kicks everyone into action. CM JL JV kinda
1. The New Josie

Title: Signs Tell the Truth  
Summery: Josie is on a date with Vaughn, when a big sign kicks then into action. 

Chapter 1: "The New Josie"

Corrine was just talking to her two friends Marshall and Lucas, in their dorm room. Marshall was sitting on the edge of Lucas' bed right next to Corrine. Lucas was seated on the floor.

"Hey, by the way where's Josie?'' Lucas asked the others.

"I think she is in our room getting ready for her date." Corrine informed him.

"Date, with who, Vaughn?" Lucas asked shocked.

"No, with me" Marshall said sarcastically.

"WHAT!''

"Kidding! Yes, with Vaughn!" Marshall said, stressing each word.

"Oh. I knew that!" Lucas lied.

"Yeah! That's coming from a guy who said he saw a mammath in the pool."

"What!?" Lucas stood up and started to point at Marshall, "I swear I saw that Woolly mammath in the pool."

Corrine was about the tell Lucas and Marshall to stop fighting when the door stared to open. It was Josie. She was wearing a maroon colored strapless dress. She had a mess of necklaces around he neck. On her wrist was a red and white bandana. She had her school shoes on, and her hair was half up and half down.

Lucas mouth was wide open. Corrine was smiling and Marshall was smerking.

"So, how do I look?" Josie said, "I tried to get as 'girly' as I could, but I had to kick in a little Josie Trent." Corrine and Marshall both started to laugh, but not Lucas. He was still looking at her and thinking how wonderful she looked.

"My opinion is you look great!" Corrine said.

"Same." Marshall agreed.

"Lucas?" Josie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I said, 'How do I look?' " She spune around in a complete circle. When she stopped her hair hit her in the face. She just smile.

"Oh.Well you look..." Lucas was lost in words. He said the first word that came to his mind. A word in his mind discribed Josie so well, "Perfect." She smiled widely at him, waved at them all, and dashed out of the room.

She wanted to get her purse out of her dorm and go and get Vaughn. She walked to her dorm room. She saw Vaughn sitting on her bed holding her purse. She stood in the doorway. She folded her hands anf legs. Then she put her head on the door post. He smiled at her.

"Hi." Vaughn greeted. Josie smiled.

"Hello...Wow you can read my mind. I was just going to get my purse and get you."

"I guess we were just ment to be."

"May...beee," Josie said, "I don't know."

He stood up off her bed, and walked over to her. She stood up straight. He took her hand. Then they walked out of the dorm.


	2. The Big Sign

Title: Signs Tell the Truth

Summery: Josie is on a date with Vaughn, when a big sign kicks then into action.

Chapter 2: "The Big Sign" (After the date)

Josie and Vaughn were still holding hands while they walked up to the front door of the school.

"Well, I had a great time." Vaughn said, while he grasped Josie's other hand.

"So did I. I really never thought an old dinner and a movie could be so much fun."

"Yeah, well, I guess it would be better if you were there with someone you really cared about." Josie blushed. He moved into her. She shut her eyes gentally. Their lips were a few inches apart when it started to rain. Now I'm not saying drizzle. I'm saying poor. They ran inside. They were completely wet.

"Oh my gosh! I know this may not sound like me but...My dress it's ruined!" Josie said in anger.

"Yeah. You're right. That doesn't sound like the Josie I grew to know and love." Vaughn pushed his fingers trough her red silky hair. He did the same with the other hand. He then held his hands together and said, "Where were we?" Vaughn leaned in closer and closer to Josie. She shut her eyes tightly. Right when they were about to kiss she swung over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Vaughn, I don't know. Maybe that rain thing meant that I shouldn't kiss you. Well, I shouldn't kiss you YET." Josie felt extremely bad because she had just lied to herself, "Vaughn,do you understand?" Josie looked outside the door. Just to see that it stopped raining.

"Yeah, I understand." Josie smiled at him. She turned around and started up the hallway. She checked her watch which was under her red and white bandana. It was one hour and fifteen minutes after her cerfue. She tiptoed past all the dormrooms when she finally got to her own.

She quickly and quietly opened to door.Josie started to walk over to her bed. When she almost tripped over one of her own sweaters. She pulled to sweater off he shoe, and almost fell over. She finished walking to her bed. She turned on the light which was next to the bed, and looked at Corrine.

Corrine tightened her closed eyes. Then she pulled the covers over her face. Then rolled over, and pushed her face in the pillow.

"Is that how I am every morning?" Josie asked herself out loud.

"Yes!" Corrine yelled from her pillow, "Josie, go to bed. Wait! Look at your bed first." Josie looked at her bed to find Lucas sleeping on the top of her covers.

"He came in about twenty minutes ago." Corrine said still in her pillow, "He woke me up and asked me where you were. He woke me up like you did!"

"So, he was scared because I missed my cerfue?" Josie whispered to Corrine as she looked at Lucas. Who she thought was really cute when sleeping.

"Yup."

"That's so sweet, and alittle weird. Like, you know, in a stocking kind of way."

"I think it was sweet that he cared enough for you to see how you were doing, and wait for you.....Yeah you're right that does seem like stocking, but in a sweet kind of way." Corrine said finally turning over from her pillow, "Like me. I waited up for you."

"Corrine, I woke you up. You really didn't wait up for me."

"Same principle." Corrine rolled over and went back to sleep.

"How could I wake him up? Lucas is so cute went he is asleep." Josie thought to herself, 'Did I just say that?' Josie gentally took off Lucas' glasses, and put them no the table where the light was. She then pulled the covers that were under him out and placed them on top of him. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Lucas." She turned around and started to walk to the door. She stopped in the middle of the room and remembered it was almost one in the morning.

"Oh my gosh! I have nowhere to sleep." Josie looked at Lucas, "I can't wake him. I mean it's the middle of the night. What if someone sees him coming out of my room at this time of the night." She walked over to her bed, and sat on the edge of it. She started to yawn. Then she felt her eyes shut. She was falling asleep.

XOXO Luv Ya Britt


	3. Why Can't You See?

Title: Signs Tell the Truth

Summery: Josie is on a date with Vaughn, when a big sign kicks then into action.

Chapter 3: "Why can't you see?" (The next morning)

Lucas opened his eyes the next morning to see that his glasses were off and something was in front of him. He thried to feel around for them. He thought he might have dropped them while he was sleeping, like normal.

"I guess Marshall took them off of me." He leaned over the figure and took his glasses off the side table, and placed them on his face.

Then he looked at the clear figure, and almost fell off the bed. It was Josie.

"This must be a dream." Lucas pinched himself, "Ouch. Guess not."

"Lucas, shut up!" Josie said, rolling towards him.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you practically tackled me while getting your glasses, and you're asking me if you woke me up? Wait why are you here, and in those pajamas." Lucas looked at his pajamas.He had a solid blue, but on the bottoms where a bunch of yellow ducks. He grabbed the nearest blanket, and covered up. His face started to turn bright red.

"Wait, I remember why you're here. You were waiting for me to come back for my date with Vaughn.I guess we both fell asleep, right?" he nodded.

The door then stared to open. It was Corrine. She was carring two pieces of toast, and two coffees.

"Hey, guys.I saw you two sleeping together." Corrine said handing each of them toast and a coffee.

"We were not sleeping together!!!" Josie and Lucas said together.

"Yeah, well, Lucas, Josie kissed you good-night." Corrine said.

"Really?" Lucas asked Josie.

"On the forehead. So what? It was a friend to friend kiss."

"So, if you were putting Corrine or Marshall to bed you would do the same, right?" He asked curiously.

"Usually go to bed before Corrine, and about the kissing Marshall while putting him to bed. Lets let Corrine answer that one..."

"Okay.I had to put Marshall...."

"What?" Marshall interruped, walking into the room. He was carring a pair of shoes and pants, which he throw at Lucas, "Sorry, Corrine, what were you saying?"

"Oh, nothing." She answered.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Corrine told my you were here, Lucas, when I asked her if she saw you. So I thought you might need that." Lucas got up and stared to put on the pants. He looked up. Everyone was staring at him.

"Can't a guy get dressed in his own...I mean stop looking at me!" Lucas said finishing putting on his stuff.

"Like i was saying...Lucas had his arm around Josie."Corrine said, then she let out a giggle.

"I did?" He asked Corrine. She nodded.

"Yeah, well.Marshall you should hear the things Corrine says about you in her sleep. Like this one time she said, 'Marshall has a nice..." Corrine by that time put her hand over Josie mouth.

"I have a nice what?"

"Oh, Marshall, you have a nice...set of eyes." Corrine said flustered, "Lucas, Josie says, 'Vaughn has a great six pack, and if you had one you would be..." Josie slapped her hand on Corrines mouth, but Lucas removed it.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said if you had a six-pack you would be perfect." A big smile grew on Lucas' face. He then looked at Josie and said, "Really? Did you say that?"

"I have no idea." That same grin wipped off of Lucas' face.

"Ok.Let's get back to the subject. Lucas why did you sleep here last night?" Marshall asked.

''He was waiting for to come back from my date with Vaughn. By the way...Thanks.I know that can from the heart, this maybe out of no where but, you can't just win me over like that." josie replied.

"Ok?" Lucas said confused.

"Well, I still like Vaughn, but I don't know. There was this sign. Whatever.I really don't know what to think anymore." Josie said rushing through every word.

"Josie calm down.Can I ask you something? Lucas is right here and it seems like he really likes you.Why can't you see that? To see someone who really cares about you...and they're right there...right under your nose." Marshall proclaimed.Josie raised her eyebrows at Marshall. But Corrine on the other hand stood up and walked over to Marshall and said, "Why can't you?"

She rushed out of the room.Josie went after her,not looking at any other person in the room.

Josie opened the door. Corrine was sitting next to the door. Her hand was barried in her knees. Tear were falling for her eyes to the floor. Josie shut the door behind her and palced herself next to Corrine.

"How could Marshall critisize you on not seeing someone that likes him, and that one peson being under your nose. When he is doing the exact same thing...to me."

"Well, Corrine maybe you should tell him you really like him.I do think he'll say he likes you back."

''I really don't think he likes me, or he would have said something."

"Like you did?"

"Ok, Josie, I get your point."

"Well how about we try this...Marshall, Did you know that Corrine liked you?" Josie yelled through the door.

"No!" Marshall yelled back, "Darn it!" Marshall and Lucas ran back across the room.

"How did you know they were listening?" Corrine asked.

"Oh, Corrine, I'm just gifted like that." josie said with a smile, "Come on. Lets get back in the room."

XOXO Luv Ya Britt


	4. I'll Wait But Not Forever

Title: Signs Tell the Truth

Summery: Josie is on a date with Vaughn, when a big sign kicks then into action.

Chapter 4: I'll Wait But Not Forever  
They walked back into the room.

"Lucas, maybe we should leave these two here." Josie walked over to Lucas, grabbed his arm, and dragged him out of the room. Once leaving the room, Lucas attached his ear to the door. Only to be pulled back by Josie.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. Marshall was right. I should have been looking harder. I'm sorry, again."

"Josie, I know you know. Just saw it. Who do you like more of at all. I just really want to know."

''Lucas, why do you have to do this to me?" she said, opening and shutting her eyes, "Ok lets see. I like Vaughn and...you but NOW it's hard to tell.

"Fine lets base it on the Romeo and Julette kiss." Lucas suggested.

"I don't know.Lucas, please! Stop"

"Josie, please."

"Fine, you .Is that what you wanted to hear. You !I kissed you!" She lightly shut her eyes, and tipped her head to the floor. Reopening them, she looked back at Lucas and said gently, "I...Kissed...You."

"So, you like me more?" he asked.

"No, I said I was kissing you but I still have feeling for Vaughn."

"So, now you like Vaughn more?''

"Lucas, Shut up. I like you both. Can't that be enough? Can't you just wait?"

"Sure. But not forever." Lucas stated.

"What?" Josie asked confussed.

"I'll wait, but not forever. I really just need to know if I should move on or keep trying."

"Alright." She said with a sigh. They pushed their ears against the door, trying to listen it the conversation inside.

Meanwhile in the room...

"Marshall, Even though you heard most of the conversation I really think I should get this out in the open.I like you. I've always liked you.I just never told you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marshall asked.

"I don't know." Corrine answered.

"...and why didn't I tell you?" he said softly.

"What?" she asked confussed, "Did you just say 'Why didn't I tell you?' Why didn't you tell me what?"

"Why didn't I tell you I liked you back?"

"So you like me?" Marshall nodded, "I think we didn't tell eachother because we didn't want to face rejection."

"What else have we been hiding from eachother? How about we make a deal."

"Okay?" Corrine answered.

"How about we tell eachother everything. No more secrets. Deal?" Marshall suggested. He stuck his hand out expecting a handshake.

"Marshall, lets start with that whole being honest thing. I really don't want to shake your hand." Marshall put his hand back in his packet, "I wanted to do this..."

Corrine grabbed Marshall's wrist and pulled him in close enough to kiss him which she did. They broke apart by the door opening.Lucas and josie dashed into the room.

"I guess your little romance thing is solved." Lucas stated disappointed, remembering his situation.

"Guess yours isn't." Marshall wondered.

"No." Josie informed Corrine and Marshall.

''But, I'll wait but not forever." Lucas said to Josie. She nodded.

The End


End file.
